


Get to grips with Gay

by SteampunkWilson



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, Autistic Character, Bisexual Character, Gay Male Character, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Lesbian Character, Max's parents are jerks, Mentioned/Referenced Homophobia, Neil is severely sleep deprived, Neither does Nikki, Non graphic panic attack, Nonbinary Character, Nurf protects and attacks, Pansexual Character, Preston has no chill, Trans Character, physical bullying, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkWilson/pseuds/SteampunkWilson
Summary: Nikki: jk you can like how you want 😊Neil: Nikki, did you just use punctuation, twice?!Neil: I'm shocked!Nikki: Neil you are interruptingNeil: Oh, sorry Max.Max: Its cool people interrupt me 24/7 anyway...When she's bored one day, Nikki decides to make a chat for other LGBT+ kids in the area. Nine other kids join. Friendship, romance, arguments and annoyance occurs.AU where they didn't meet at camp and they're all aged up.
Relationships: All the kids & All the kids, Ered Miller/Nikki, Max & Neil (Camp Camp), they're all friends ok
Comments: 56
Kudos: 200





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for clicking on this, I've seen a similar LGBT+ groupchats for other fandoms so I thought I'd give it a go. Any questions leave in the reviews and, you know, review anyway, that would be great. :)
> 
> Updates will happen fairly regularly for a period, I write this while on the bus to college and being LGBT+ myself, I probably won't run out of inspiration.
> 
> OK, enjoy! :)

_12th November 4:03_

_Nikki created the server_

Nikki: come on come on I am bored here

Nikki: anyone?

Nikki: plz

_Ered has joined the server_

Ered: sup

Nikki: yay :D

Nikki: hi there! :) I really want more people to join this so I am glad your here

Ered: Me too, I was bored and saw this and though, what the heck

Ered: thought, dang autocorrect

_Preston has joined the server_

Preston: HI DOES ANYONE HERE LIKE HAMILTON?!

Ered: erm, no

Ered: I dont, at least

Nikki: what's Hamilton

Nikki: also hi and welcome

Preston: Hi sorry about the enthusiasm. I recently discovered this musical called Hamilton and it's kind of my life now

Preston: But I've been wanting to meet other lgbt+ kids for ages, so hi

_Max has joined the server_

Max: sup bitches

Nikki: gay bitches

Max: yeah that sounds about right

Ered: I like this persons style

_Nurf has joined the server_

_Dolph has joined the server_

Nikki: were you guys in the same place or what that was super weird

Nurf: um... no

Nurf: unless you're also at a local library

Dolph: No I am at my home

Nikki: ok so I'm gonna a wait a few more minutes then we can do introductions and stuff

Ered: ok cool

Nikki: this is so exciting :D

_Harrison has joined the server_

_Neil has joined the server_

_Nerris has joined the server_

_Neil.A has joined the server_

Nikki: ooh people bomb

Max: that sounds so wrong Nikki

Neil: The grammar here is terrible! I'm leaving!

Ered: seeing full grammar on a server is scary

Nikki: same here

Harrison: I dont mind. Hi everyone!

Nerris: Good grammar shows good initiative

Dolph: I find grammar a little difficult because English is my second language so I might type a little weird, sorry

Harrison: I just scrolled up and saw Hamilton and I'm like, yasss!

Preston: (:D)

Neil.A: hello there you guys dolph what language do you speak :)

Neil: I'm facepalming so badly at your grammar.

Neil: You and Nikki should start a poor grammar group

Dolph: I speak German. I am half German

Neil.A: cool :)

Nikki: ok I think 10 of us is a good number for now so we should start introductions

Nikki: is everyone still here

Ered: yup

Preston: hi

Nurf: yes

Dolph: I am here

Harrison: of course

Nerris: yeah, hi

Neil.A: 😊

Neil: affirmative

Max: regrettably

Nikki: yay ok so were gonna say our preferred names or any nicknames and then age and pronoun or sexuality

Nikki: let's just go in the order we arrived

Nikki: I'll start, hi I'm Nikki and I'm 14, cis female and I'm a lesbian

Nikki: Ered your next

Ered: what's up, I'm Ered and you can pretty much copy and paste Nikki's description for me, except I'm 16

Nikki: oh my gosh lesbian buddies

Ered: 😊

Preston: I guess it's my turn now. I'm called Preston and I'm a trans female, so I go by she/her pronouns. But I date boys, so I'm probably straight in that sense

Nikki: gasp, filthy hetro!

Nikki: jk you can like how you want 😊

Neil: Nikki, did you just use punctuation, twice?!

Neil: I'm shocked!

Nikki: Neil you are interrupting

Neil: Oh, sorry Max.

Max: Its cool people interrupt me 24/7 anyway

Max: Sup, I'm Max and I am a trans Male, so he/him pronouns. I don't know who I like because I hate everyone. And I'm 15

Nikki: legit mood

Preston: That phrase should be the motto of confused teenagers everywhere

Max: wow, I achieved something for once in my shit life!

Nurf: I guess I'm going now

Nurf: Hello, I am Nurf. That's already my nickname anyways. I'm 16 and I'm a pansexual cis male

Ered: high five we can both drive lol

Nurf: :)

Nurf: I haven't been able to drive legally yet though

Nurf: Dolph I think your next

Dolph: Thank you. Hello, I am Dolph and I am 12. As I said previously, I am German. I am cis Male and I'm gay

Nikki: yo what's up I'm gay

Nikki: can you legit say that?!

Dolph: yo what's up I'm gay? Is that correct

Nikki: yeah well done!

Neil: Wait, your name is Dolph and you're German? You're not Hitler, are you?

Dolph: of course not! I hate people making racist assumptions like that about Germans

Max: yeah shut the fuck up Neil

Neil: I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that! I'm Jewish so I end up being overly cautious about these things!

Dolph: It is fine, you did not mean harm

Nikki: to redeem yourself to the rest of the chat, and me cos I can boot you, you have to type a sentence in improper grammar

Neil: ...

Neil: i h8 u

Nikki: lol

Harrison: Can I type now

Nikki: sure go ahead

Harrison: thanks. I'm Harrion, I'm 15 and I'm a bisexual. Also, cis male

Harrison: Harrison, not Harrion

Nikki: cool

Nikki: Neil you can talk now

Neil: Thank you. I am Neil, I'm 15 and I'm asexual and aromatic. Cis Male. And sorry if I'm a bit of a dick, I'm functioning on two hours of sleep in the last twenty-nine hours.

Max: mood

Max: also wtf are you a robot

Neil: Of course not. Fuck off

Max: lmao

Nerris: sleep is important to maintain health levels, Neil

Neil: I know, I'm just so busy on the college course I'm doing at school, and all the other useless subjects give me so much fucking homework in addition to that!

Neil: Sorry, I'm ranting now.

Neil: I'll stop.

Nerris: Hey, I'm Nerris.I am non-binary, so I go by they/them pronouns. And I don't date much, so I haven't quite figured that out yet.

Nerris: Oh, and I'm 15

Harrison: Nice

Nikki: last but not least Neil.A it's your turn

Neil: Wait, are we both called Neil? You need a nickname, pronto!

Neil.A: oh ok. Hi everyone! I'm Neil too! I am twelve and I'm pansexual, or pan romantic. Pan something. And I dont really care about pronouns, gender just confuses me. Call me whatever you want

Neil.A: I've never had a nickname also

Neil: What sort of stuff do you like? I'm sorry about this, I just hate the confusion of people saying my name but not meaning me.

Max: dang, Neil you are such an egotist

Neil.A: It is fine I like space I guess it is my obsession

Neil: I am not!

Neil: Alright, should we call you Space?

Nikki: how about Space Kid

Neil.A: I love it :D

Nikki: ok Space Kid it is

Nikki: suits you Neil?

Neil: That's fine, thank you Space Kid

_Neil.A changed their name to Space Kid_

Space Kid: no problem other Neil

Neil: Please don't call me that.

Preston: btw Harrison did you say you liked Hamilton?

Harrison: Heck yeah baby! I really admire the special effects and Lin's showmanship even if some of the songs could have just been spoken

Preston: I'm in it for the showtunes but that stuff is pretty cool too 😊

Nurf: Save it for the PMing

Nikki: oh yeah I forgot we could pm each other

Nikki: Ered you wanna chat

Ered: sure 😊

Preston: Harrison, what other shows do you like?

Preston: PM?

Harrison: Sure, meet u there

Dolph: Hello Space Kid, I was just wondering, what did you mean when you said gender confuses you? Are you questioning or…

Space Kid: oh I dunno really, sometimes I like going by my biological pronoun which is male but I can tell that's not what I feel like all the time and sometimes I even like going by girl pronouns and I just find it weird. My pronouns change all the time so its hard

Dolph: Alright. Sorry for being nosy

Nurf: Hmmm

Nurf: Space Kid, google genderfluid

Space Kid: OK

Max: oh man I just got back online and u all left

Nurf: I'm here

Nerris: Me too

Dolph: Me also

Max: yeah I just saw Hamilton and I was like nope

Space Kid: oh my gosh thank you Nurf!

Space Kid: Hello everyone my name is Space Kid and I'm genderfluid and pan

Nerris: awesome!

Nurf: Glad to help friend

Max: gender non conformity is fun

Dolph: Perhaps you, Max, Nerris and Preston should create a groupchat for that

Max: maybe

Max: shit gtg bye

Nerris: wonder where he went

Nerris: I got to go too, my mum wants me

Neil: And so it begins!

Neil: I'm going to bed.


	2. OK MUM!

_14th November 7:20_

Nerris: Hey, is anyone here going to watch the new GoT episodes

Nerris: The first one airs tonight!

Max: I should have known

Max: u are a huge nerd

Max: and so is Neil

Nerris: :(

Harrison: I might if my teachers don't give me too much homework at school today

Nerris: :)

Space Kid: whats GoT

Space Kid: ?

Nerris: Game of Thrones

Nerris: I freaking love that show

Space Kid: Ive heard of it but haven't seen it

Nurf: Good, I think you're too young to watch that

Nurf: Yep, just checked, definitely too young to watch it

Harrison: OK MUM!

Nurf: What?

Max: you're acting like his mum lmao

Harrison: You are now the mum of the groupchat lol

Max: can we change each others nicknames

Nurf: NO! I locked it anyway, so you cant

Nurf: Ha!

Max: buzzkill

Nerris: Wheres Nikki, this is technically her chat?

Max: probably asleep, like we should all be

Max: its like, fucking 6 am

Harrison: It's seven twenty five

Harrison: But yeah, still way too early

Nurf: I've been up for several hours already. Woke up in the middle of the night and remembered I had homework to do

Nurf: My son of a b*tch teacher will fail me if I don't turn it in

Max: dude, why did you censor the swear

Nurf: I dunno, my phone just does it automatically

Harrison: I just couldn't sleep since three am. I had a weird nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep

Nerris: That sucks

Max: I couldn't sleep cos my parents are being so loud

Space Kid: loud?

Space Kid: what are they doing

Max: you don't want to know

Harrison: ohmygoshno

Harrison: stop talking now

Harrison: typing, shit

Nerris: You stopped typing with capital letters, really shows your shock

Nerris: Anything to say groupchat mother?

Nerris: Nurf?

Nurf: sorry, I fell asleep again

Nurf: almost finished my homework

Nurf: and there goes my punctuation

Harrison: Same, I am also really tired

Harrison: I just wanna stay home sick today

Harrison: But I have exams and it makes me hate life

Max: lmao same

Space Kid: teenagers am I right

Space Kid: oh wait

Nerris: Why are you up SK?

Space Kid: I dunno I went to bed too early I guess

Space Kid: what about you Nerris

Nerris: When a new season or episode is coming out the next day, I can't sleep properly cos I'm JUST SO HYPED!

Max: OK then

Max: fuck this I'm going back to sleep

Nurf: Yeah, fuck school

_14th November 15:55_

Preston: You early birds have dumb reasons for being up that early in the morning

Preston: Harrison, describe your dream

Preston: Harrison?

Nikki: sleeping?

Nikki: also hi, why was no one on yesterday

Dolph: I do not know, perhaps we were all busy

Nikki: ok your full grammar is scary

Dolph: When you learn a second language you usually learn the correct grammar before slang or lingo

Nikki: lingo lol

Nikki: never heard that one before

Preston: are you guys at home. I'm on the bus and my 4G data is acting up

Nikki: yeah, I'm at home

Dolph: I am taught at home

Preston: Oh homeschooled

Dolph: Yes, that is the term I was looking for. I am homeschooled

Nikki: that sucks, I like meeting people

Preston: Yes, you do give off that vibe

Nikki: :)

Nikki: why are you homeschooled?

Dolph: I live somewhere fairly far away from the city (I am assuming that is where you all live) and I can not really leave that often

Max: wtf are u in jail or something

Dolph: No, my papa's work is just complicated

Nikki: is he a gangster

Dolph: No

Dolph: Tell me about your parents

Ered: sup guys

Ered: btw Nikki he wants a subject change, humour him

Dolph: Hello Ered

Dolph: Thank you

Nikki: ok so I never really knew my dad because my mum kept breaking it off with him until he decided to leave for good. But I live with my mum and she's pretty cool. She sleeps around a lot though so I don't think I'll ever get a step parent.

Nikki: oh yeah my mum is pans so she'll pretty much sleep with anyone. That's why I was pretty confident when I came out to her

Ered: lol how did that conversation go

Nikki: I already knew by that point so I just mentioned it casually. she only seemed disappointed that we couldn't do boy talk

Ered: thankfully I never get asked to boy talk with my gay dads

Max: wait ur parents are gay?

Ered: I hope that isn't going to be a problem >:I

Nikki: Ered honey, you're forgetting where you are

Ered: oh right yeah. My dads are gay

Dolph: Do they know about your sexuality

Ered: they do yeah

Ered: theyre cool with it

Dolph: I am happy for you

Preston: I'm at home now, Good For You being out guys!

Preston: (you get mah refernces?)

Max: nobody gets your references Preston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked it then leave kudos, if you have an idea for a chapter or plot point then leave a review :)


	3. Coming out

_14th November 19:32_

Neil: Hi guys

Neil: Are we bitching about our parents and coming out, because if so, I have the motherload.

Max: where tf have u been

Max: did u sleep all day yesterday

Neil: Sort of.

Neil: I woke up at midnight yesterday, worked for a few hours until I finished my project then went to sleep until now. I feel so refreshed.

Neil: I honestly think I'm nocturnal.

Max: mum, dad, I have something to tell you, I'm nocturnal. But I'm still your child and I hope you can accept me

Neil: Did you use semi-correct grammar just to imitate me?

Max: ...

Max: maybe

Neil: Well, whenever I come out, it will definitely have my standard of grammar.

Harrison: Did someone say bitching about our parents

Max: maybe

Harrison: Finally, a place to talk

Nikki: that's like, the whole point Harrison

Nikki: are u out to your parents

Nikki: ?

Harrison: Not exactly

Harrison: When I dated my first guy I mentioned it quietly and I don't think they heard me

Harrison: Not that they'd care about anything I say anyway

Max: lmao same

Max: to mine, I'm still Maxine

Neil: I'm sorry, that's such a dumb name that I can't take it seriously

Max: me neither

Max: I hate it so much

Nerris: I also hate being misgendered

Nerris: Nobody takes being nonbinary seriously

Nikki: this is sad :(

Nikki: isn't anyone out to their parents comfortably?

Nerris: I'm out to my parenst and they accepted me after asking a few questions first. But I'm not really out to the general population

Nerris: If someone asks, I'll tell them, but otherwise I just let people call me whatever

Max: I'm only out to you guys and my uncle, who is also transgender

Max: but my parents never tall to him, so that's not a good sign

Max: talk not tall

Neil: That sucks.

Nerris: Are you out Neil?

Neil: I can't be bothered to deal with my parents complaining about how I'll never give them grandchildren or asking me if it's just a phase or telling me that I 'just haven't met the right person yet' when they already complain about my lifestyle enough as it is.

Neil: So, no.

Max: fucking parents, am I right?

Neil: Certainly.

Neil: I think my lack of significant others has made them get part of the message though. Their hopes are not high, which is good.

Nikki: right, who here is out

Nikki: anyone

Nikki: spam so they answer

Nikki: spam

Nikki: spam

Nikki: spam

Nikki: spam

Nurf: what the fuck are you doing

Nikki: its working!

Nikki: spam

Nikki: spam

Nikki: spam

Nikki: spam

Nikki: spam

Ered: my phone was buzzing so much my teacher thought it was ringing and sent me outside answer it

Max: ur at school at this time?!

Ered: extra catch up work and detention is not a healthy combination

Max: lmao

Preston: Nikki, stop

Nikki: see, Preston is here

Preston: I've been here for a while just watching and laughing at the things you guys are saying

Nikki: wheres the babies

Ered: who?

Neil: Presumably she means the twelve year olds

Nikki: shall I keep spamming them

Nurf: nah, leave them alone

Harrison: OK MUM!

Nurf: ...

Nurf: for fucks sake

Max: that's one parent I'm out to now lmao

Neil: What are you talking about?

Max: read the messages from last night

Space Kid: hello guys what are we talking about

Nikki: coming out

Nikki: got any good stories

Space Kid: not really no sorry

Space Kid: my parents dont really understand the whole not straight thing

Space Kid: my mum thinks it's a phase

Neil: That sucks.

Nerris: That really sucks, I'm sorry

Space Kid: I dont really mind

Space Kid: adults are boring

Nurf: Agreed

Nikki: all of them are all filthy heterosexuals anyway

Nikki: except my mum and Ered's dads

Ered: heck yeah!


	4. Bullying Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things begin to get real! Look at the new tags for reference.

_15th November 16:08_

Space Kid: hey guys does anyone know how to treat a black eye

Nerris: Oh my gosh what happened

Preston: are you ok

Nikki: TELL ME WHO DID THIS TO ONE OF MY LGBT HOMIES SO I CAN KILL THEM

Space Kid: guys it's not for me

Space Kid: it's for my sister

Neil: You don't have a sister.

Nurf: I'm with Nikki, if someone hurt you, they're in trouble!

Harrison: See, mum is here to help

Nurf: Fuck you Harrison, and SK talk to us!

Space Kid: ok fine it is for me but I dont want to talk about it

Max: you want to put an ice pack on it for a while, untill it's definitely stopped hurting, check how well you can see through it, if its swollen too much or broke the skin then stabilise with some antibacterial wipes or water and soap then put a large plaster or cotton eye patch on overnight, as long as you dont sleep on your face

Max: also who the fuck hurt you and why

Nikki: dang Max

Nikki: didn't know you could type that well

Preston: also well done

Space Kid: thank you Max

Max: it's fine, I've dealt with my share of idiots

Space Kid: it's not a big deal guys

Harrison: If someone punched you, it is

Nerris: Plus we want to know that you're ok

Dolph: I just got my phone back and read these messages. Are you alright Space Kid? I do not want to pry, but I do want to be sure

Space Kid: I'm ok it just hurts a bit

Space Kid: sorry to worry you guys

Ered: its cool little dude, but if your upset or injured then that's not cool

Space Kid: well here's what happened

Space Kid: I was really annoyed with my changing pronouns today, and I felt really female so I was a bit bold and asked people to call me she instead of he

Space Kid: I usually ask for they but nobody listens, not even the teacher. They didn't today either and when I repeated myself to the teacher, some mean boy turned around and called me a freak

Space Kid: I said it was pronounced genderfluid, like Nurf said earlier, and I was already in a bad mood. So when he called me it again i called him this one swear word i know. He punched me in the face five times

Nerris: That's so horrible

Preston: I'm so sorry

Nikki: ok where does this asshole live?!

Nikki: Nurf and Ered and me are gonna beat him up

Space Kid: no I dont want any more attention brought to me

Space Kid: and I dont want my parents to find out

Space Kid: they're not home yet

Nikki: but justice...?

Dolph: Nikki, it is probably best if we respect his wishes

Dolph: Her wishes, I am so sorry

Space Kid: it's fine, you are the first one to call me that properly all day

Space Kid: and I feel more neutral now than female, its changed back

Nurf: OK we'll respect your wishes SK

Space Kid: thank you, Max my vision is kinda blurry through it

Max: best to put a plaster over it then. Your parents are gonna find out anyway

Space Kid: I hope they dont notice

Max: I hope they do, when I got my first black eye my parents either didn't notice or didn't care

Preston: dang that's awful

Neil: Whenever you joked about your parents not caring about you, I genuinely thought you were joking.

Max: I semi exaggerate

Space Kid: so you've been bullied for gender things too

Max: yeah, theres this one asshole at my school who calls me things like dyke and lesbain and other offebsive terms for having short hair and binding and I'm like, what the fuck dude you have it all wrong

Max: some people laugh at me for looking like a guy, which is just a bit weird for me

Ered: that does sound crazy

Nikki: I'm sure you look very masculine, Max

Harrison: Nikki that just sounds weird

Nikki: whoops

Dolph: How is your eye doing Space Kid?

Space Kid: fine I bandaged it up

Space Kid: that sounds so much worse than being punched Max, I'm sorry for you

Max: I'm used to it by now, ans its mainly verbal anyway

Nurf: Theres no real degree of how bad bullying can be. It depends on the victim and their definition of pain

Nikki: that was deep Nurf

Nerris: do you write poetry

Nurf: Only when I'm bored

Nikki: my own worse degree of bullying is just the straight girls locking me in the toilet while they change for PE because they think I'll perv on them

Ered: would you?

Nikki: nah, none of them are hot

Nikki: I have a type

Neil: Gross, can we change topics?

Neil: To literally anything else?

Nikki: Neil, have you ever been bullied?

Nikki: you said anything else

Neil: I'm a ultra-nerd, what do you think?

Nikki: I mean for pride stuff

Neil: Not really, no.

Harrison: He's lying

Ered: how can u tell

Harrison: Just can

Neil: I have, but it's situation specific and the situation is embarrassing.

Harrison: oh my gosh spill!

Preston: yass, spill the tea!

Dolph: We have listened to Space Kid, Max and Nikki's stories, so it is reasonable that we hear yours

Nurf: yeah, logic

Neil: Urgh, fine but I hate each and every one of you.

Max: we know dude, spill

Neil: Okay, so from time to time I cross dress.

Harrison: Like, full make up and stuff?!

Neil: No, just a skirt or something, not like proper drag queens. It's just a stress reliever because all my courses at school are super beyond my age group.

Dolph: I am sorry, what does that term mean?

Nerris: A cismale dressing in female clothing, despite not being transgender or genderfluid. Also works for girls

Dolph: Alright, I understand.

Nikki: ohmygosh send us a photo

Neil: No way!

Neil: You don't even know what I look like out of drag!

Nurf: OK continue the story, this is gonna be good!

Neil: Okay, so I went out to this small town a few miles from the city, because I like to be inconspicuous. I was going by my drag name, Neancy and admittedly, I'd had a few drinks.

Max: lmao Neil's a bad boy

Nurf: You mean Neancy's a bad girl

Neil: Fuck off Nurf, or I'll leave without telling you anything!

Nurf: OK, OK, sorry

Neil: Alright. So I ran into this group of boys that I recognised from school and got nervous, but they started talking to me and I didn't think they recognised me. We talked and they tried to flirt with me but fails because of obvious reasons. Then when I was about to go, one of them asked for a selfie. My stupid drunken brain said yes and long story short when I woke up the next morning the picture was all over facebook.

Ered: Oh my gosh...

Ered: You are an idiot who cant handle his liquor

Neil: I know. I'm cringing just thinking about it.

Nerris: What did you do?

Harrison: Did the photo have a caption, and if so, what did it say?

Neil: Ahem: had a great time last night, and ran into fucking nerdy Neil! Looking beautiful f*****!

Neil: Copied and pasted.

Neil: I censored the f word though, I hate that word.

Nikki: that is so embarrassing

Nikki: did people go on at you for it

Neil: They did, but then one of the teachers got pregnant with a student the next week and the public eye moved on, thank goodness.

Neil: Nobody really remembers it now.

Neil: So, who's next?

Neil: Guys?

Neil: You're all Googling it to see the picture, aren't you?

Neil: Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space Kid's interpretation of genderfluid dysphoria isn't exactly accurate because they're still a kid and doesn't really understand himself yet. So I didn't really use an accurate description.
> 
> Next chapter there's going to be a bit of plot introduced, so stick around for that!


	5. The Shippers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so there's gonna be some actual plot in this chapter, which will develop a little, and some shipping too. Enjoy :)

_16th November 3:02_

Preston: Hey, is anyone up

Preston: Guys!

Preston: Guys and girls and inbetweeners and outsiders!

Preston: Don't leave me hanging please!

Neil: What?

Neil: I was asleep.

Max: Preston ur an asshole, Neil needs this

Preston: :(

Neil: Fuck you Max, I can stand up for myself.

Max: no u cant

Space Kid: hi guys

Space Kid: why are we you all up?

Max: I dont fucking know

Neil: Preston woke us up.

Preston: I had homework to do and bootleg to watch. I drank too much coffee and now I want to chat

Neil: Well, thanks to you I have probably lost an entire forty-two hour's sleep.

Neil: What about you Max?

Max: I was watching some totally not pirated Netflix shows that I cant afford otherwise

Preston: Cool.

Space Kid: if anyone wants to know, in forty minutes I'll be able to see Mars from my bedroom window

Max: oh sorry I forgot you existed

Neil: How did I not hear about this?! I follow so many space themed magazines online!

Neil: Which direction does your window face?

Space Kid: North, you might need a telescope though

Neil: It's okay, I have one. Thank you.

Space Kid: :)

Max: ok so Neil and SK r waiting for the red planet and Preston's high on caffeine so what r we gonna talk about

Preston: our none existent sex lives

Neil: Gross Preston.

Preston: fine, clean sex lives

Max: u mean love lives?

Space Kid: I dont really have one

Neil: I obviously don't have one.

Max: dont look at me, my school is full of assholes

Preston: Come on, someone must have something!

Max: nope

Preston: We should totally set someone up so we can gossip lol!

Neil: I am one-hundred percent down for that. I find human relationships fascinating to observe.

Max: u know what, I bet you do

Space Kid: that sounds like fun

Preston: I'll make a chat for us

_Groupchat: The Shippers_

_Preston created the group_

Neil: The Shippers?

Neil: Really Preston?

Preston: What?

Preston: Its basically what we're doing!

Space Kid: ooh hey guys

Max: cut to the chase P, who shall we pair up?

Preston: Hmm, not sure. Neil can probably handle this though.

Neil: Well, based off comparability within the group and sexuities, I'd say possible pairs are Harrison and Nurf, Nikki and Ered, and Preston and Harrison.

Preston: Gross, I am not dating Harrison!

Preston: plus, the whole point of this was to ship other people

Preston: let's make a pact not to ship within the group, ok?

Max: ok

Space Kid: agreed

Neil: Of course.

Max: Neil, explain Nikki and Ered, cos I think that has legs

Space Kid: yes they do talk a lot

Neil: Alright, so they're both openly lesbian and seem to respect each other and admire each other. From what I can deduce, they PM a lot and seem to understand each other. Id say thats pretty good grounds for an romantic relationship. And a two year age gap is pretty small too.

Max: sounds like you put a lot of thought into it

Neil: It's simple science.

Space Kid: Nikki and Ered sound cute together

Preston: I like the idea too. Operation Nikred is ago!

Max: ...

Max: nikred?

Preston: yeah, it's their ship name!

Neil: I am beginning to question your sanity, Preston.

Space Kid: Guys, Mars is so beautiful!

Neil: Fuck, I forgot about that!

Neil: We'll talk tomorrow, everyone delete the messages we left on the main groupchat!

Space Kid: roger that!

Preston: Shippers, role out!


	6. Schools

_18th November 4:38_

Harrison: Does anyone else live by the south area and keeps getting kept up by all the construction they're doing?

Harrison: Cos I couldn't sleep last night and dropped off in the middle of History class

Ered: mood, I did the same thing yesterday. Up too late catching up on Netflix

Neil: I also live in the South area, but I bought some neat earplugs which did the trick. Additionally, I was up all night, so I listened to some music and tried to ignore it.

Nikki: Neil, do u ever sleep?

Nikki: I'm legit concerned

Neil: You put punctuation on the end of a sentence? Where are you and what have you done with Nikki?

Nikki: Haha but seriously

Neil: I mainly work untill I crash, which is usually early in the morning. I don't have time for that  
today though. I'll sleep tomorrow.

Max: ok what the actual fuck?

Max: I thought my schedule was messed up

Nerris: I live there too, and the construction's a nightmare. My mum is going to complain

Dolph: Do you all live in the city?

Space Kid: I live on the outskirts North side I think

Max: I live on the crap side

Max: estates, flats and stuff

Nikki: ooh I live there too. At least, in the area with apartment estates

Max: I live where drug dealers hang out

Nikki: maybe I'm not as close by

Nurf: I live near the centre, which is really loud

Preston: I used to live near there before I moved into my grandmas house. Do you have to walk miles to the school like I did?

Nurf: Nah, I go to one in the area

Preston: did they build one?

Preston: I just checked, they didn't

Preston: wait

Preston: wait, Nurf, do you go to the juvenile detention centre?

Nikki: wait, what?

Preston: its the only school in the area

_18th November 5:08_

Preston: I didnt mean it in a bad way, Nurf

Max: yeah, who cares what school you go to  
Nikki: we like u, please dont leave!

Nikki: even Neil likes you

Neil: I would protest, but its true. You have an admirable sense of righteousness.

Max: yeah, if u left, youd miss Neil typing out dictionary words like that

Harrison: we already know you, it would be dumb of us to make assumptions about your behaviour based on a school

Dolph: Yes, and Nikki thought I lived in a jail but still continued our conversation

Nikki: u do, dont you

Dolph: No, I do not

Preston: Yeah, we want you back! We know youre there watching on your phone!

Nurf: Its kind of creepy how you guessed that

Nikki: yay, your back!

Neil: Wrong spelling Nikki.

Nikki: shut up Neil

Nurf: So you guys arent going to stop talking to me?

Dolph: Certainly not!

Harrison: Of course not, we like you!

Nurf: thank you guys

Nurf: Whenever I used to mention where I went to school, kids would straight up leave. I just stopped mentioning it

Max: were all fuckrd up weirdos anyway, were not going anywhere

Preston: precisely!

Harriosn: Youre the groupchat mother, we need you!

Nurf: >:l

Harrison: See, Im not scared to piss you off!

Space Kid: I just arrived but I like you Nurf, glad youre staying!

Nurf: Thanks guys :)

Nikki: just out of interest, what did u do anyway

Max: Nikki, silence!

Nurf: Its ok

Nurf: It was violence mainly, I was always kind of rough when I was little, I swore a lot because I heard the words off my parents and didnt know any better and everyone just avoided me from ayoung age. Kids used to pick on me for being poor so one day I snapped and beat one of them up. I didnt realise how strong I was and he ended up in hospital. I got expelled and my record carried over to the next school. All the kids avoided me and I got into stealing and stuff to help make ends meet. I got caught and because off the violent record I got sent to julie detention.

Nurf: which sucks because theres no normal kids to socialise with

Nikki: whoa

Preston: Im really sorry I brought it up, Nurf!

Nurf: you all deserve to know anyway

Dolph: At least you could stand up for yourself! Perhaps not in the best way, but you were brave to do that!

Max: yeah and standing up to jerks is a great move in my book

Nurf: yeah, if I saw any of you guys being hurt, Id step in at once!

Harrison: groupchat mum is ultra protector!

Neil: I just fell asleep and missed part of the lecture I was supposed to be watching for my homework.

Neil: I hate life and everything in it.

Max: lol same

Nurf: Neil, even if you do a college course, you dont need to do the life of a college student. Itll exhaust you

Neil: Dont be ridiculous. College students go to more parties than I do.

Harrison: Wait, you didnt protest to being the mum

Nurf: Ive given in and decided to role with it

Harrison: DOES THIS MEAN WE CAN CHANGE YOUR NAME?!

Nurf: absolutely not

Harrison: :(

Nikki: while we were talking about where we live, Dolph, is your father leader of the German mafia?

Dolph: No, he is not.

Max: then where do u live

Dolph: Fine. My father is a lieutenant and we live on an army base, the location of which is classified.

Nikki: whoa

Nikki: COOL!

Nikki: what sort of guns do the have, r there tanks, have u ever fired a gun, whats ur dads body count?! So many questions!

Dolph: I do not know, I am not allowed near them, no, no and he has never told me.

Dolph: I doubt I would be permitted to ask.

Neil: Is this classified military base actually the private shooting range, which is located six miles from the city?

Dolph...

Dolph: I am not allowed to say.

Max: dang Neil!

Max: u lay waste to the smart guy battle ground!

Neil: I wish. Theres still that no good show off in my biology class who is determined to show me up!

Neil: I attempted to put a bomb under his chair, but he sniffed it out and removed it.

Nikki: lol Neils a criminal too

Ered: Ive been arrested before

Preston: Ooh, details please!

Ered: I was just on an underage joyride in my dads car. He said I could borrow it, but only within the driveway, so he was kinda mad

Nikki: Ooh, Id love to do that!

Preston: Ered, you should take Nikki out some time

Space Kid: ooh yeah, I bet shed love that

Nikki: ooh yes!

Ered: maybe :) meet me in PM

_Groupchat The Shippers_

Max: nicely done guys

Space Kid: nikred is ago!


	7. Max's Terrible Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title for this one was a bit weird, but you know, I've already used 'coming out' for chapter three

_18th November 16:05_

Max: ok, someone actually kill me

Max: I am too done with all this shit to carry on!

Ered: whoa dude!

Ered: Calm down

Nerris: whats wrong Max?

Max: I'll fucking tell you all whats wrong. The people at my school are idiots who all hate me and I hate them. And my parents hate me too! I am so done with everything right now that its not even funny!

Nikki: I bet your parents dont hate you

Max: oh shut up Nikki, just because you and your mum can girl talk and get along doesnt mean everyone elses can!

Nurf: Calm down Max, Nikki didnt mean any harm

Space Kid: oh my gosh are you ok?!

Max: no

Max: why did I even come here

Nikki: because you know that were your friends and that we care about you!

Max: who the fuck would want to be my friend?!

Neil: Me. I enjoy your cynical sense of humour and you seem to actually care about all of us in your own way. Thats friendship quality, Max.

Nikki: aww, Neil cares!

Preston: We all do, Max!

Max: :l

Nerris: I genuinely dont understand that emoji

Max: ...

Max: It means someone made me smile and I dont appreciate it

Space Kid: stop being grumpy and tell us whats wrong. I did it

Space Kid: did someone hurt you?!

Max: not physically

Max: not yet anyway

Nerris: Does this have something to do with our groupchat conversation yesterday

Max: yeah kinda

Harrison: What conversation?

Preston: oh yeah, me, Max, Nerris and Space Kid have a gender non conformity chat, just for us

Preston: guess we never mentioned it before

Neil: What we you discussing?

Nerris: Coming out

Nurf: oh fuck no

Nurf: are you ok

Nerris: I gather it didnt go so great

Max: ok fine, here's what happened

Max: I told my parents that I wanted them to call me Max for short, and when they talked about me (basically never) to call me their son, not daughter. I never said the word transgender because I thought that might be too intense for now

Max: they were kinda ll say whatever the fuck we wany towards it, but my mum did call me Max when she sent me to do chores

Max: I thought it went ok, untill I got to school and found out they had called the motherfucking principal and told him that I was trans and wanted everyone to call me by the right pronouns and name, which btw I dont because sudden name changes are awkward, and he decided to announce it on the loudspeaker in 1st period

Preston: youre joking, right?

Preston: please tell me youre joking

Nerris: this is so awful

Max: my jokes are funny

Max: long story short the entire day was ridicule, taunting, shoving in hallways, some dude tried to grope me before I kicked him in the nuts, people called me my chosen name so sarcastically I wanted to kill them, and to round it all off, when I got home, my dad turned to me with this huge fucking grin on his face and said how was your day Maxine

Max: Ive never been so angry or upset in my entire life

Nikki: oh my gosh, thats awful

Space Kid: so much worse than a black eye

Nerris: attitudes to kids like us are so messed up

Max: I dont want to ever leave my room. I just want to stay in bed forever, like Neil when he finises his homework

Neil: If I was in bed forever, I would still be sleeping!

Preston: You were right, your jokes are funny!

Max: yeah, shame none of the straight kids can see it

Max: from now on, Im their new target, and that just sounds so fucked up

Nerris: I get how you feel, school can be war sometimes

Nerris: every time I go to the female bathroom, I get weird looks and sometimes get told to leave, but half the school knows me as a girl so I cant use the boys. I look kinda masculine, apparently

Nerris: but your situation is way worse, I wish there was some way for me to help you feel better!

Max: knowing your pain actually helps somehow, Im not a sociopath I swear

Nerris: Haha, glad to help!

Nerris: Preston, do you have any stories of bullying?

Preston: actually no

Nurf: wtf how?!

Nikki: tell us your secret!

Preston: I mean, not exactly, just snide remarks and stuff. I actually started going by the female pronoun before I knew what transgender meant, and Ive always been very feminine in terms of looks and behaviour. I just decided one day when I was really little that I liked being a girl more than a boy and started going by that. My school knows me as a girl and always have

Harrison: that is what I call confident

Max: doesnt anyone question your name though?

Nerris: yeah, I always wondered about that. Will you ever change it?

Preston: I dont think so. As Id said, I didnt know transgender was a thing, I just preferred acting out being a female. Whenever someone asked, Id tell them the truth, and tried to explain it as best I could untill someone just told me, girl, theres a name for that.

Ered: lol

Preston: I like my name, even if its supposed to be for a boy

Max: dang, compared to you my life fucking sucks

Max: not that it didnt already

Space Kid: cheer up Max, we like you

Nurf: yeah, and well never disrespect your identity

Max: :)

Max: thanks

Nikki: no problem buddy!

Dolph: I just came online and read all of your messages. That story is so sad, but I am glad you had the bravery to come out to anyone I am proud of you

Max: thanks?

Max: thanks

Neil: Id never really considered coming out as big deal. Does it often go wrong?

Ered: depends who youre coming out to

Dolph: I have been wanting to come out to my father for a long time, but I know he would not accept, so I do not dare

Nikki: that sucks. I hope he can accept you eventually if you ever change your mind

Dolph: Me also

Neil: Is anybody going to answer my question?

Nerris: coming out can majorly effect your relationship with someone, or they might not care. Not knowing if their reaction will be good or bad is really scary

Neil: I would be fairly certain that they wouldnt care, if my dad didnt keep trying to find me girlfriend.

Neil: If he so much as hears about the existence of a female within a two year radius of my age, he always says "She would be perfect for Neil!" and attempts to set up a meeting. Its very depressing.

Space Kid: what about your mum

Neil: I dont see her as often because my parents are separated, but she seems to be low key desperate as well.

Neil: I just want to put them out of their misery.

Dolph: I understand, I shall be a teenager in a few months and apparently thats when my dating life  
is supposed to begin

Harrison: oh my gosh, you are so screwed!

Dolph: It is rather funny when I think about it

Nikki: are you gonna try coming out to your parents, Neil?

Neil: Im not sure, I might if it comes up naturally in conversation.

Nikki: quick poll, who here is out

Preston: I think just me, Nerris, Nikki, Ered and now Max

Nurf: Im out to my mum and you guys but nobody else

Space Kid: I tried to be out but no one believed me

Dolph: That is a shame

Harrison: I want to be out, but I know nobody cares enough to consider it a big deal. It wouldnt really change anything with my parents

Nikki: :(

Max: your a mood Harrison


	8. Offline communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, OK, sorry about the late update, but I've been busy editing this chapter for a bit, and had a lot of schoolwork to do, soo... yeah. Enjoy the chapter :)

_Groupchat: The shippers 4:59_

Preston: hey guys

Preston: how do you think Nikred is going

Max: not sure

Max: I might PM Nikki and ask her if she likes Ered

Neil: Should I do the same, but vice versa?

Max: Neil, u know we love you but you make no sense sometimes

Neil: Should I ask the same to Ered, but the other way around?

Space Kid: yeah that could work

Preston: could be too obvious if Neil does it, because nobody would suspect Neil of caring about peoples love lives

Space Kid: can I do it then

Max: yeah, that could work

Max: at first I didnt care but now I genuinely want to see them together

Space Kid: me too it would be so cute

Preston: Now you guys are in the shipper mood!

_5:08_

Nikki: hey guys, so Ive been thinking, should we set up a meeting at some point? Because weve been chatting for a while now and I think it would be great to talk to you guys face to face

Ered: Nikki

Ered: thats an awesome idea!

Nikki: :)

Space Kid: that sounds so fun

Harrison: yeah, and we dont even know what each other look like

Harrison: so we can meet each other and find out

Dolph: I am not so sure, I will have to check with my father to see when I am allowed out

Dolph: A trip to the city would be fun though

Space Kid: thats great I hope you can make it!

Neil: Seriously Nikki? I finally find a way to communicate with people without talking face to face and  
you want to take that away from me?

Nikki: dont be so grumpy Neil

Nikki: but also yes

Max: cool but are we all prepared to meet each other in person though

Ered: I am

Nikki: me too

Preston: I just got online and I am so down for that!

Nikki: great, now we need to ask Nerris and Nurf

Ered: Nurf is in detention but think he gets home in an hour or so

Harrison: Ill go bug Nerris in the PMs

Nikki: while we wait, Max and Neil, r you in?

Max: fine, whatever

Neil: Thanks to peer pressure, I must also agree.

Nikki: yay

Nerris: yes, Ill come

Harrison: I might have annoyed them at a bad time

Nikki: its cool, so we need to check with Nurf, then we can come

Preston: where should we meet?

Space Kid: city centre?

Ered: nah, too much traffic

Neil: What about a restaurant? It doesnt have to be expensive, just somewhere socialise.

Max: like a bar?

Neil: No, not a bar. None of us can legally drink anyway.

Max: buzzkill

Nikki: I know this great little place near where I go to school. It has a lot of space around midday on a  
weekend, and its pretty cheap too

Nikki: heres a link (insert link)

Preston: that looks great!

Max: wow, sides I can afford!

Space Kid: i like the menu design

Dolph: This place is not far to travel. I may be able to ask my father, then take a bus

Nikki: :)

Nurf: cool, so when will we be going

Harrison: how about Saturday, that good for everyone?

Neil: I have a large project due for the following Monday, so I wouldnt be able to come then.

Nikki: what about the Saturday after then?

Max: that works for me

Preston: yeah thats good for me too

Space Kid: yay that sound great

Neil: Thats fine for my schedule.

Ered: lit

Nurf: I can do that

Harrison: sure :)

Dolph: I just asked my father and I can come!

Nerris: just got back online sorry, yeah I can do that

Nikki: yay! See u all there!

Nikki: Neil, u better come in drag

Neil: Haha, you are so funny! Except you're not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated whether or not to have the gang meet in person for a while, but since this is an AU and they've only seen pictures of each other, I thought it would be a good move.   
> I have some ideas for future drama with this story, but if you have anything you'd like to see happening, ships, plot points, all that noise, then let me know in the comments :)  
> Thanks for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter :)


	9. Neil's Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the wait, I had other stuff going on. Enjoy the chapter :)

_4:03_

Neil: Hey guys, Im thinking of coming out tonight. I know Ive already asked about this, but does anyone have any advice?

Ered: yay u go boi!

Nikki: awesome!

Nerris: Hmm, Id recommend preparing what youre going to say and make sure you can answer any questions your parents might have

Harrison: make it clear that youre not joking

Max: be sure you can trust your parents

Neil: Good advice, thank you.

Nerris: I add, because youre you, try not to get all defensive or aggressive

Neil: What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

Nerris: exactly. Proved my point

Max: lol

Space Kid: good luck other Neil!

Harrison: yeah, same from me

Nikki: and me!

Nerris: good luck from all of us

Neil: Thank you.

_7:15_

Neil: I think that went well

Nikki: ooh details!

Nerris: yeah spill!

Max: well done

Neil: Alright, so I got then both sat down on the sofa together, which took a while because they often refuse to be in the same room for more than five minutes. Then I asked them if they knew what asexual and aromatic meant and they said that they didnt, so I explained it. Then at the end I added: and thats what I am. Both of them.

Nikki: what did they say

Neil: Well, my dad went on an immediate rant of confusion and disbelief, saying things like: so were never getting grandkids and I cant believe you didnt tell us sooner and all that. My mum just sat there and waited for him to finish. Then she stood up and said whatever makes you happy. Then they both hugged me and promised to love me no matter what ect

Nikki: awww!

Nikki: thats so cute!

Nerris: in terms of coming out statistics, I think that went pretty well for you

Neil: It was better than I had hoped for.

Max: congrats man

Max: when are you going to tell them about the cross dressing

Neil: ...

Neil: You had to ruin it like that, didnt you?

Max: yep

Neil: I think my mum might already know because I left one of the skirts out with some other clothes, this happened a couple of months ago, and she washed the whole pile for me.

Nikki: your mum seems nice

Neil: I dont know, shes always trying to get me to and like a normal person.

Nikki: lol

Nerris: wheres Nurf so your mum can lecture you!

Nurf: >:l


	10. The meet up (IRL chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids meet face to face for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh, yeah it took me a while, but I'm back! And I have a few chapters and ideas backlogged, so I probably won't take as long to update again for a while!
> 
> This chapter mainly focuses on Max because, hey, he's the show's actual protagonist, and he's interesting to write about.
> 
> Soo, yeah. Enjoy! :)

Max sat himself at the table Nikki had booked for them, a ten-seater tucked away in a corner of the restaurant, it seemed perfect. Except he was the only one here. Max shifted uncomfortably, staring down at his lap. After the news had broken out at his school, he had been the victim of so many pranks, that he had been left with an abundance of trust issues. Had they stood him up, was it all a joke, was anyone else on the chat even real...

"Erm hi?" Another voice cut through his paranoia. Max looked up to see a kid had approached the table, slightly taller than himself, with long brown hair and a nervous smile. "Are you, uh, from the groupchat?"

Max nodded quickly, some of his anxiety settling down. The kid looked relieved too and sat down diagonally opposite him. "So, um, I feel weird asking," He said after a small pause. "But who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Max." Max said quickly, with small smile. The other kid returned it. "This is kind of weird, right?" He added.

"Definitely." The other kid laughed. "Oh, I'm Harrison, by the way. Probably should have started with that."

"Harrison? Didn't think you'd be so awkward." Max said with a smirk. Harrison chuckled.

"Yeah, this is all kind of new for me." Harrison rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "You know, talking to you guys face to face."

"Me too." Max said. "Having friends who are more than words on a screen, I mean."

Harrison burst out laughing, and to his surprise, Max found himself laughing too, his earlier worries beginning to ease in the back of his mind. Maybe everything would turn out alright after all.

"Hey there!" Both boys looked up to see a girl with bushy turquoise hair striding up to them. "Boy this has been way overdue! Argh, I'm so excitied, I'm Nikki, who have we got here?"

"Could have guessed that one." Harrison muttered, and Max laughed./p

"I'm Max." He said. "This is Harrison."

"Oh hey guys!" Nikki waved enthusiastically, sitting down opposite Max. "I like your hair, Harrison! Max, you look exactly like I imagined, well, I didn't imagne you as black, wait, I can say that can't I?"

Max choked on his drink and managed to give Nikki a nod through coughing.

The three of them chatted for a while about TV and hobbies, avoid topics such as school and parents. Harrison and Nikki treated Max a guy without any questions or awkward glances, something he had never experienced before, but liked. Nikki found herself talking openly about her celebrity crushes and IRL crushes without a twinge of embarrassment. Harrison referenced his sexuality casualy in conversation and it was never questioned. Within a few minutes, the three of them were chatting comfortably without a care in the world.

"And then I told her, you can do your own effing homework, missy, and the look she gave me-" Nikki cut herself off with laughter, then looked up as someone new approached their table. "Hey there! Gay groupchat?"

The kid standing there nodded. "Yeah, uh, hi." They looked pretty nervous, despite being tall and having a large and muscular frame.

Nikki frowned, stroking her chin. "Hmm, tall, strong, ginger, you must be Nurf!"

Nurf smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's me!" He said, sitting down next to Harrison. "Wait, how did you know I was ginger?"

Nikki shrugged. "Just a hunch." She told him. "I'm Nikki, that's Max and this is Harrison."

They had barely struck up a conversation again when two more kids entered. One was tall with shoulder length auburn hair and the other was shorter with glasses and, to Max's relief, black as well. As comfortable as he was being among white kids, he didn't really want to be the only person of colour there.

"Hello!" The tall kid said enthusiastically. "I'm Preston, this here is Nerris! We met up on the bus on the way here!"

"She talks as much as Nikki!" Nerris muttered, sitting down opposite Nurf.

"Awesome, you're sitting with me!" Nikki said enthusiastically, grabbing Preston by the arm and guiding her to her decided seat.

After a few minutes of casual conversation between them, in which they ordered drinks for themselves, a shorter kid with fluffy brown hair and an oversized blue fleece bearing the NASA logo turned up and immediately sat down opposite Preston. They smiled brightly at the group.

"Hey guys, it's me, Neil, well, you guys call me Space Kid." They waved excitedly. "Do you want to call me that now?"

Nikki waved excitedly back. "Sure, we can call you Space Kid. Ooh, or how about SK?"

"I think like that!" Space Kid grinned broadly. They immediately began chatting to anyone and everyone, while Nikki rested her chin on hand, glancing around the table.

"Oh man, I wonder where Ered is!" She sighed. "I wanna see my lesbian homegirl!"

"You know what I want to see?" Max said. "I want to see Neil come as Neancy!"

The group laughed.

"We did dare him to!" Harrison chuckled.

"And I said that I wouldn't." Came a voice. Neil had appeared, wearing boy's clothes, much to everyone's disappointment.

"Hey man." Max waved at him. "Didn't oversleep then?"

"Oh, I did Max, but my backup alarm is still surprisingly intact, no matter how many duds I throw at it." Neil said as he sat down next to Max.

Max laughed. "You talk you type."

"So do you. How do you think I recognised you so quickly?" Neil shot him a smug grin. "Where's the menu, I need a coffee as black as my soul."

"A nerd after my own heart." Max remarked, grinning.

"Hey guys." Another kid had walked up to their table, tall with purple highlights in their hair. Max probably would have guessed Ered even before Nikki shot out of her seat and ran to hug her.

"Yes, you made it!" She squealed. Max, Neil, Preston and Space Kid all shared a look.

"Hey, I can go sit over by Nurf if you guys want to sit together." Preston said to the pair, standing up. As she passed by Max, they shared a sneaky high five. Ered and Nikki immediately struck up a conversation about cars, leaving the rest of the table without their social catalyst.

"I wonder where Dolph is." Nerris said after they had all received their drinks and ordered their food.

Neil shrugged. "Maybe he couldn't get away. His, um, living conditions sound strict."

"I hope he's coming." Space Kid remarked. "I'd be pretty upset if I missed this. And we might be his only friends."

Max nodded in agreement, after all, these nine other kids were his only friends. It was a depressing thought, but comforting at the same time.

"Yeah, we all need this. It's probably the only time Neil's going to leave his house this week." He joked. Everyone else laughed.

"Hey, I went to the local tech store yesterday to pick up some new parts!" Neil protested.

"What for, a robot clone?" Asked Harrison.

"No, just for a project I'm working on." Already, his eyes were alight with excited nerdiness. "You see, there's this robotics course I found online-"

"Neil, I'm going to stop you right there," Harrison held up a hand. "If you take another college course, I am ratting you out to Nurf!"

They all glanced towards Nurf, who was talking enthusiastically to Preston. Neil sighed and turned away.

"Sleep is for the weak, but fine, maybe I'll leave that one on the backburner for now. Perhaps I can go with the robot clone instead."

"Robot clone?" A voice with a thick German accent cut in. "What did I miss?"

Dolph had arrived, panting slightly. "I took a public bus." He explained. "It was obviously a mistake."

"I get what you mean." Space Kid said, gesturing to the last empty chair, which was next to himself. "Traffic can get super slow around here. But don't worry, you can share some of my food."

Dolph smiled at him. "Danke, uh, thank you. I like your jacket." He said.

Max began chatting with Neil and Harrison, mainly about pride stuff.

"I mean, I've had a mild crush once." Neil confessed as he ate his sandwich. "This girl in middle school, Erin, but even then I knew I wasn't cut out for dating her, I just kinda liked the idea of someone else in the school who had a shred of scientific knowledge. Oh, and her hair was alright."

Harrison burst out laughing suddenly.

"I get it man" he laughed. "I mean, I've been told my hair is pretty attractive." He flipped his hair over his shoulder, making Max choke on his drink. Neil gave an embarrassed sigh.

"Moving on, have you dated many people Harrison?" He asked.

Harrison shrugged. "A couple here and there. Never lasted long. I mainly just crush on people. Like right now I can't focus in science class because there's this adorable blonde two seats in front of me." He grinned sheepishly, a small tinge of blush appearing on his face.

"You know what I never understand about blonde people?" Max said. "Why it's the default attractive quality for girls. Like, I get it, your hair's the colour of dog piss, now get your selfies out of my face."

"Actually, he's a guy. I think, I haven't asked."

"I'm just saying, back where my parents are from, they did things much smarter." Max remarked, taking a bite of his sandwich, then frowning. "What the fuck is in this?"

"Like arranged marriages?" Neil asked. "Wait, you're Indian, right?"

Max nodded. "Well, I don't think those are the norm anymore, but I suppose so." He shrugged. "But at the rate I'm going, I'll be the death of the Sharma family line."

Neil chuckled and Max took an opportunity to look around the table. Everyone was excitedly chatting, Nerris was shaking with laughter over something Preston had told her, Dolph was trying some of Space Kid's food and shuddered slightly at the taste while Space Kid tried to imitate his accent, Harrison was texting someone and smiling, Nurf was reading over his shoulder, and raising an eyebrow. Nikki was showing Ered something on her phone, their heads very close together. Already, Neil had drained his coffee and was poking at his food with a frown, muttering about bacteria. They were a bunch of social outcasts and weirdos, that was for sure.

But it sure felt nice to have friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked, please leave comments and kudos and stuff!


	11. Dog memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Preston stay up late chatting and realising what they have in common.
> 
> They like dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 100 kudos?! What the frick, thank you all so much! :)

_19:44_

Harrison: urgh, Nikki!

Harrison: your dumb restaurant gave me food poisoning!

Nurf: me too!

Nurf: I can barely keep anything down!

Max: gross dude

Nikki: argh, sorry, Ive been there so many times I guess I'm immune

Nurf: it's ok, it was worth it to meet you all

Nurf: uh oh, gotta vomit again

Max: keep it to yourself, I'm trying to eat here!

...

 _The Shippers_ _1:56_

Max: guys

Max: Nikki totally likes Ered!

Max: I asked her at the dinner thing and she tried to deny it but I could tell

Preston: good work Max!

Preston: SK did u ask Ered

Preston: SK!

Max: I dont think hes here

Max: she, they, whatever

Preston: dang it SK, u had one job!

Max: XD

Preston: I really hope Ered likes her back

Preston: unrequited love is so tragic!

Max: wtf

Max: you sound like a romance drama

Preston: If only I was!

Preston: that would be ideal! 

Preston: It's legit all i ever wanted out of life!

Max: wow u are sad!

Preston: well, that and a literary career i can be proud of and a flashy apartment to call my own

Max: acceptable

Preston: and a dog. Man I want a dog!

Max: ...

Max: I can't argue with you, dogs are fucking adorable!

Max: did u see the youtube video of the spaniel eating watermelon?!

Preston: I screenshotted it and it's now my wallpaper

Max: that's lit

Max: I wonder where the other guys are, they're about to miss the dog memes i wanna send

Preston: plz send dog memes!

Preston: SK, Neil, u guys don't want to miss this!

Max: it is the middle of the night

Preston: but the shippers do their best work at night!

Max: lol

Max: school tomorrow, right?

Preston: I feel a head cold coming on, I might stay home

Max: lucky

Max: my parents want me out of the house. One of their business contacts is coming over

Max: and by business contacts I mean suppliers

Preston: your parents do drugs?

Max: nah they sell them on

Max: its a side job

Preston: dang your home life is wild

Max: fucked up more like

Max: i cant sleep, so I'm gonna be 100% dead at school tomorrow

Max: fucking why?

Preston: if you want, you could come to my place

Preston: we could hang out instead of school

Max: what do you mean by hang out?

Max: because i dont like musicals

Preston: Thats not all I do! My little bro has some video games

Preston: he even saved up for a VR which I could borrow

Max: sounds bearable

Preston: and my neighbour has a shiba inu that I'm allowed to walk

Max: sounds fun :) thanks

Max: where do u live

Preston: _insert link_

Preston: Google maps is lit

Max: ok cool

Max: see u tomorrow

Preston: where do u think ur going?

Preston: I wanna see the memes!


	12. More plans and More ships!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shippers sort out another step in their Nikred plan, and some personal drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, forget whatever I said about uploading regularly from now on

_The Shippers_

Space Kid: sorry I havent been online in a few days but I just asked Ered if she likes Nikki!

Preston: do tell

Max: yeah, spill!

Space Kid: ok well she said she might have a crush on her, but she hasnt really thought about it yet and she isnt sure she wants such a big age gap in a relationship

Space Kid: I think thats good

Preston: not a definite but Ered can realise her feelings in time

Max: she'd fucking better, I'm too invested to see this fall through!

Preston: Yes! I turned Max into a shipper

Max: no

Max: I just,

Max: well shit

Max: messing with peoples love lives is fun, OK!

Preston: Yep, ur a shipper now!

Neil: That sounds pretty messed up, Max.

Preston: where tf have u been

Neil: Take a guess.

Preston: homework

Max: sleeping

Space Kid: out with friends?

Neil: Ah Space Kid, your relentless optimism makes me laugh.

Space Kid: yay! :D

Max: ok so what are we gonna do about Ered

Neil: Is there anything we can do?

Preston: perhaps

Preston: we could be able to get her and Nikki to hang out more

Preston: IRL

Max: dont they already?

Space Kid: actually no, Ered told me the 1st time they met in person was at the lunch

Space Kid: they video chat though

Space Kid: and PM every day

Neil: Perhaps we should invite them both on a social outing?

Space Kid: yeah, we could go lazer questing!

Neil: Absolutely not. Something about Nikki tells me shed take that a little too seriously.

Max: True

Neil: Also, I look ridiculous when I run.

Preston: bowling then?

Preston: nobody gets hurt in bowling

Preston: unless you yeet the ball too hard

Preston: or yeet it backwards

Max: I have a mental image of that now and I can't unsee it

Space Kid: ooh Ive never been bowling

Space Kid: my dad does it with his friends though, looks like fun!

Neil: I could stomach bowling.

Neil: Max?

Max: Aah, Im grounded for a couple of weeks, so not any time soon sorry

Space Kid: oh no!

Neil: Did you just apologise?!

Preston: is it for skipping school on Monday

Max: probably

Max: its ok anyway. The more people you invite, it looks suspicious the number you leave out

Preston: alright then. Next Saturday good for you guys?

Space Kid: yass!

Neil: All good here! For now at least.

Preston: ok Ill ask the lovebirds!

Neil: I'm serious Max, did you just apologise to someone?

Max: fuck off Neil

Space Kid: do I sense another ship?

Max: you don't. And we agreed not to ship in the group, ok?

Neil: Those dog memes are almost as adorable as this conversation.

Space Kid: where?! I love puppies!

Neil: Scroll up.

Space Kid: awww that's adorable!

Space Kid: and now I definitely ship it

Max: I WILL COME TO BOWLING AN YEET A BALL INTO YOUR FACE!

Space Kid: !!!!

Preston: they both said yes, see u guys then!

Neil: Preston wait! Read the conversation, I want to see your opinion on this!

Space Kid: nah shes gone

Space Kid; so's Max


	13. PainsOfBeingPans

Nerris: urgh, I am so done with today

Preston: whoa, are you ok?

Preston: you're usually more cheerful

Nikki: yeah, what's wrong?

Nerris: sorry guys, I'm just not having a good day today

Max: dysphoria?

Nerris: yep

Nerris: do you mind if I vent?

Preston: vent away, my friend

Nerris: I can't be the girl that they all expect when they see me, I know I can't stand just pretending to be who everyone all school expects, but I also can't be normal and be a boy either. Being stuck in the middle really sucks because I feel like no one gets how I feel. I can't be normal and I can't satisfy my parents with my abnormal weirdness. I fucking hate it

Nerris: sorry for complaining

Max: don't fucking apologise

Max: we all feel the same

Nikki: wait, I thought u were out to your parents

Nikki: why r u upset

Preston: gender dysphoria doesn't work like that Nikki

Preston: you can be out to the whole world but still hate the fact that you were born that way, that you don't quite fit in with the other girls. Or guys. Or even anyone.

Max: yeah, that's pretty much it

Nikki: dang, I had no idea

Nikki: I feel really bad for you guys

Nerris: I feel bad for us too

Nerris: I just wanna stay here in my bed for the rest of my life

Max: been there

Max: being born in the wrong body made me hate myself, then my parents, then my parents for hating me

Space Kid: oh is dysphoria that feeling when you get all angry and sad because you don't feel right about your body?

Preston: Yeah, that's pretty much it

Space Kid: I get that all the time then

Space Kid: I was so upset and mad last night that I couldn't sleep and fell asleep in class today

Nikki: argh, my heart goes out for you guys! :(

Nerris: thanks Nikki

Nerris: this kinda helps

Nurf: Glad you guys are OK

Nurf: well, you know

Max: I'll be fine, as soon as I can get my hands on some testosterone

Nerris: Me and SK will just sit here

Space Kid: I guess, I don't really know what that is though

Max: Sweet, naïve SK

Max: I never tire of your whimsy

Nurf: If it helps, I'm kind of a pansexual disaster right now

Space Kid: ooh details!

Nikki: SK has truly taken my lessons to heart!

Nurf: Alright, so I started this new youth centre thing, for 'kids in danger', basically teen convicts. I walked into the room and pretty much everyone there is hot

Nurf: Like... everyone

Nikki: ohmygosh

Nurf: #pains of being pans

Nurf: I couldn't even focus on anything they were saying, just staring at everyone else

Max: I'm dying :D

Nikki: lmao

Nerris: that certainly helps, it put a smile on my face

Harrison: anyone in particular?

Max: where did u come from

Harrison: was doing homework but u guys distracted me

Nurf: couple of girls I spoke to seemed interested, but most of the guys are probably straight homophobes

Nikki: boo

Nikki: the world needs more gay criminals

Space Kid: Nurf isn't criminal

Nurf: well whatever happens I now have something to look forward to every week

Nikki: we can be gay criminals though! Let's all go commit crime and the world will know our names!

Max: or, you know, not, so we don't get arrested immediately

Nerris: haha

Space Kid: yay your happy again

Nerris: yeah, these things never really go away, but thanks for cheering me up you guys

Nikki: no problem :)

Preston: it can be tricky to take pride in who you are when who you are causes you endless emotional pain, but having others to relate to makes it bearable

Nerris: yeah :)

Harrison: wow Preston...

Harrison: that's deep

Preston: ;)

Preston: I am a writer

Space Kid: ooh do u write fanfics?

Preston: well, usually I write plays, but I write non canonical sequels to pre-existing plays, so yeah, I guess I do

Space Kid: cool when I feel down about myself I read fanfics to cheer up

Preston: I'll send you some screenshots of my latest work!

Nurf: Wow, I never would have suspected SK of all people to read fanfics

Space Kid: I avoid anything over a k+ rating

Space Kid: everything else is gross or distressing


	14. Dolph Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki notices one of their own has been absent for a while, and points it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck writing schedules, am I right?  
> Hope you all had a good pride month (I know it's late!)

_9:56_

Nikki: hey guys

Nikki: we havent seen Dolph in a while, have we?

Nurf: oh yeah!

Nurf: I totally forgot, that sounds so bad

Nikki: Dolph?

Nikki: wheres my homosexual homeboy?

Harrison: dont say it like that, Nikki

Harrison: weird he hasnt been here though

Nikki: according to the icons, he hasnt been reading Harrison and Nurf were complaining about food poisoning

Harrison: that was ages ago

Nikki: IK right

Nurf: I just PMed him but I dont think hes gonna reply

Nikki: Shame, he was cool

Nikki: I asked him about a drawing he did on a napkin when we were all at the lunch, and he offered to draw me

Nurf: I know, hes crazy good

Preston: he sent me a link to his deviant art

Preston: sent link

Nikki: wtf wow

Nikki: that is so impressive

Harrison: ok guys, I think weve established that his icon isnt frozen and hes not reading this

Nikki: shame

Preston: yeah, I hope he comes back online soon

Nurf: whats new with everyone

Harrison: I got a bf :)

Nikki: ooh!

Nurf: details!

Nikki: everyone's catching on!

Preston: yep, the groupchat mum wants to see if hes suitable!

Nurf: >:l

Harrison: lol

Harrison: hes the blonde dude I mentioned to Max and Neil at the lunch. Hes called Ray and hes super gorgeous!

Nikki: awww!

Nurf: how did u begin dating?

Harrison: well, hes in my science class and a bit of a loner, so when we had to do some group work, I asked to work with him. We just got chatting about how science is dumb and then we just began hanging out. Hes pans

Preston: aww Im so happy for you!

Nikki: me too!

Nurf: yeah he sounds cool

Harrison: :)

Nikki: should we add him to the chat

Harrison: nah he doesnt have social media

Harrison: And you guys would freak him out

Nikki: we are very freaky :)

Preston: and Nikkis the freakiest of all!

Nikki: touche Preston!

_13:56_

Dolph: Hello.

Dolph: I managed to smuggle my phone back for a few hours.

Nikki: gasp, I knew talking about him would summon him!

Nurf: what do you mean smuggle

Harrison: yeah, and where have u been?!

Dolph: It is a long story, but I have been punished.

Dolph: That does not sound right.

Nurf: do you mean grounded

Dolph: Yes, that. I have not been able to have my phone for a long time

Harrison: yikes

Dolph: I have only just found it in my fathers desk. The amount of twitter notifications I have is incredible 

Nerris: I was just woken up, welcome back Dolph!

Nikki: yeah same

Space Kid: hello :)

Dolph: Hello

Dolph: I have just scrolled up and read your conversation. Harrison has a boyfriend, I'm jealous!

Harrison: thanks buddy XD

Nikki: why were u grounded then?

Dolph: My father discovered my deviant art.

Nikki: tf? Theres nothing bad on there

Nikki: its not porn

Nurf: Nikki no!

Nikki: I just said it wasnt!

Nikki: also Nikki yes

Dolph: I know, but my father still does not like my art. He does not like art in general, and definitely not when I do it

Harrison: man that fucking sucks!

Nikki: art is awesome! Especially your art!

Dolph: Thank you :)

Space Kid: so when do you get your phone back

Dolph: I do not know, perhaps next Monday

Nikki: but thats AGES away!

Dolph: Perhaps never

Space Kid: thats even more ages away!

Dolph: I am just glad he did not find this chat!

Dolph: That would be awkward.

Nerris: Are you sure he doesnt know about the chat?

Dolph: Fairly sure, yes

Space Kid: thats good, I dont want you to leave

Dolph: I do not want to leave either. I like you guys

Harrison: can we get an awww!

Nikki: awwww!

Harrison: knew youd hook me up :)

Dolph: I better go, I do not want to get caught

Space Kid: aww no

Nerris: talk soon

Dolph: As soon as I am able, yes

Nikki: bye!

Nikki: I miss u already!

Max: what r u all talking about, Im trying to sleep


	15. Joyride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I lowkey forgot to update this, but what are you gonna do? Sorry everyone. Enjoy the chapter!

Nerris: i swear to Mara if my english teacher misgenders me one more time I'm gonna kill her

Harrison: oof

Harrison: thats heavy

Nikki: no u cant kill her i want to kill her!

Nurf: also what's Mara?

Nerris: thats a She-Ra reference. I was casually checking how cultured you all are XD

Dolph: Oh i love that show!

Dolph: it is very gay

Nerris: thats part of why I love it so much!

Dolph: also the pretty colours are so inspiring to an artist!

Nikki: fuck yes I love me some she ra

Nurf: I'm still confused, whats Mara?

Nikki: basically

Nikki: me and Ered are friends of Mara

Nurf: ?

Nikki: we're lesbians basically

Nurf: oh ok

Harrison: what was it about being misgendered Nerris?

Nerris: oh that

Nerris: basically I have a new english teach who's teaching us about feminism in lit, ect

Nerris: and whenever she talked about what women went through she always addressed the class as 'we'

Nerris: as in we as women

Nerris: I just had to sit there and feel angry

Nurf: that sucks I'm sorry

Dolph: Oh no, are you alright? I have never been misgendered but it sounds horrible

Nikki: i get misgendered as a guy sometimes but that's not relevant

Nikki: fuck your teacher

Nerris: yeah she's annoying

Nerris: i dont know if she thought i was a girl, or thought i was a guy and was just excluding me (the rest of the class is all girls)

Nerris: i don't know which is worse

Nurf: screw what she thinks, you're valid af

Dolph: Yes, what he said

Nikki: Dolphy I just realised that your back

Nikki: also Nurf is right

Dolph: Yes, I am no longer grounded!

Nikki: woohoo

Harrison: yay

Harrison: i also say youre valid Nerris

Harrison: sorry if it's late, I'm double texting with Ray

Nurf: ah young love

Nerris: its fine. What r u guys talking about

Harrison: you know, stuff

Nurf: Harrison, there's kids on this chat!

Harrison: oh my god Nurf we're talking about quality streets

Nikki: sjsbsxiddh

Nurf: just checking!

Nurf: DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!

Harrison: ...

Harrison: ok mum

Nurf: fuck you Harrison!

Nikki: Nurf, that's Ray's job

Nurf: sjwdjsdndkd NO!

Harrison: XD

Nerris: I'm crying you guys are hilarious

Dolph: Is it sad crying, or happy crying?

Nerris: happy crying

Nerris: you lot always make me feel better

Nikki: :)

Nikki: this storm huh guys?

Nerris: Oh yeah, its super wild!

Nerris: I love lightning!

Nikki: its so loud my mum went to bed with a headache

Nerris: i wanna go out onto the roof and enjoy it properly

Nikki: sounds awesome!

Nurf: That does sound like fun, but if its raining as bad where u are as it is here then youll probably slip and break your neck

Nerris: true

Nerris: then I wouldn't be able to get mad at people for misgendering me

Nerris: maybe Ill just go outside then

Nikki: wait...

Nikki: me, you, Nurf and the two Neils...

Nikki: half this chat is N names!

Nerris: oh yeah!

Nurf: seriously? I figured this out the moment we all started introducing ourselves

Nikki: lol

Nikki: we should get the rest of the N squad on here

Nurf: nah they might be busy

Nikki: youre so considerate

Nerris: guys my power just went out

Nurf: oh snap

Nikki: is your wifi ok?

Nerris: Im on 4G

Ered: Sup guys, I'm storm chasing!

Nerris: isn't that just for tornadoes

Ered: I dunno but its uber fun!

Nikki: hey Ered!

Ered: Hey Nikki

Neil: That sounds incredibly dangerous.

Ered: oh it is

Nurf: when did you get here?

Ered: Ive almost crashed my dads car twice!

Neil: I just picked up my phone. Ered's dangerous behaviour summoned me.

Ered: lol

Nerris: maybe you shouldn't type and drive

Ered: Im parked now

Ered: in the heat of it. I think Im kinda near where Max lives

Ered: Ive already been offered drugs twice!

Nikki: hey I live kinda near there

Ered: u wanna come join

Nikki: fuck yeah!

Ered: Ill PM you my location

Nurf: and there they go

Nurf: theyre gonna get themselves hurt

Nerris: my mum and dad are home now, i gotta go explain the storm situation

Nurf: ok bye

Nurf: this is lonely

Harrison: I'm still here. Kinda

Preston: I've been reading the conversation the whole time XD

Nurf: wtf you are so weird

Preston: I know, right

 _The Shippers_

Preston: Nikred is in a joyride in a storm guys. Talk about romance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nerris's troubles in the beginning of this were a bit of a personal vent for me, because my English teacher does the exact same thing and it is annoying af.


	16. Nikred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payoff????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for y'all having to put up with my crummy update schedule

Nikki: I am so fucking hung over

Harrison: lol

Harrison: thats why I dont drink

Neil: Neither do I.

Nikki: I dont usually but me and Ered were hanging out last night

Neil: I heard. What did you do?

Nikki: just drove around in a storm then got bored so broke out the beer to liven things up

Nerris: you should get some rest Nikki

Nerris: drink some water

Max: I just read though the messages, lol u guys r crazy

Max: the signal was really bad last night for me and the power was out too

Nerris: shame

Space Kid: hey guys!

Space Kid: some storm last night huh

Nerris: I loved it

Space Kid: I got distracted by counting the distance between lightning and thunder sounds

Space Kid: seconds, not distance

Max: I did that too, there werent many

Nerris: that means the storm was close, right?

Space Kid: yeah, not more than a mile away

Dolph: We received the full front of it, and my father is extra grumpy because of it

Dolph: A lot of important equipment got ruined

Dolph: Did I use 'full front' correctly?

Space Kid: yeah buddy!

Space Kid: I think, ive never heard it used before

Nerris: yeah, you did

Dolph: oh thank you. I just read it in a book once

Nikki: ooh, what sort of stuff got wrecked?

Nikki: or r u not allowed to tell us?

Dolph: I am not allowed

Dolph: But I will tell you anyway because I am mad at my father

Max: yeah boi

Max: fuck parents

Nerris: what did your dad do now?

Dolph: You know, the usual

Dolph: An advertisement with two males acting as parents came on TV and he just would not shut up about it. He's sworn off ever buying that product again.

Max: ouch that sucks man

Dolph: I am honestly surprised I managed to figure out and accept that I like boys so soon

Nerris: good on u for getting there though

Space Kid: yeah, youre amazing!

Dolph: :D

Nikki: speaking of liking people, I totally like my new girlfriend :)

Harrison: fruhwrpfhepwourj[ofrwe

Harrison: DETAILS NOW!

Space Kid: I was gonna say that!

 _Groupchat: The Shippers_

Max: Neil, Preston, get online NOW

Max: because Nikki's next words decide if she lives or dies

_Groupchat: Main_

Preston: OH MY GOD NIKKI SPILL!

Nikki: hehe I'll never talk XD

Nikki: ok fine it's Ered

Ered: sup y'all?

Ered: that's right, I was waiting to make my grand entrance :)

Preston: OH MY GOD YASSS!!!!

Preston: I am so pumped for you both!

Space Kid: me too!!!!! :D :D

Max: thats lit, u guys go really well together

Nikki: aww thanks

Ered: yeah, u guys seem really excited lol

Harrison: I'm excited too, you guys are so cute together and tbh I've shipped this for a long time XD

Preston: for shame Harrison, shipping your friends without their knowledge?!

_Groupchat: The shippers_

Preston: lol XD we should have included Harrison

Max: goddam it I'm DYING :D

Space Kid: Mission Accomplished, Guys!

Space Kid: eeeeeeee :D I'm real excited over this!

 _Groupchat: Main_

Nikki: lol that's fine, we've just got such great chemistry

Ered: that's right babe

Preston: heart eyes y'all. Literal heart eyes.

Dolph: Sorry for my late reply, I am incredibly happy for you both

Dolph: I assume you got together last night

Harrison: with the booze...

Harrison: oh my god

Ered: Get your mind out of the gutter Harrison

Harrison: thats actually not what I was thinking about

Harrison: Get YOUR mind out of the gutter Ered!

Ered: lol

Ered: basically what happened was

Ered: I picked up Nikki and we drove around for a couple of hrs, jammin out to mixtapes and shit

Ered: we were chasing the storm but then it died out and we got bored

Ered: so we parked, grabbed some booze (aquired totally legally) and just chilled

Ered: then shit happened

Nikki: i wanna pretend that it was romantic and cute but it totally wasn't lol

Ered: nah babe, i think it was cute

Nikki: awww

Nikki: heart eyes

Ered: ;)

Harrison: save the flirting for the dm's people!

Ered: that's lesbainphobia Harrison

Harrison: it's not

Harrison: I'm just gonna shut up now

Ered: nah man I'm kidding. Come back

Nikki: I keep thinking, that's my gf, inside my head and freaking out internally!

Nikki: I'm just so pumped!!! :D

Dolph: Aww, you two are adorable together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may very well be my last update of 2020, so Merry Christmas everybody and good luck! :D


	17. Panik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Dolph have issues and they need help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021 everybody!

Max: I'm totally not having a panic attack rn (please send help) 

Dolph: I wish I could, but I am experiencing a similar problem 

Max: oh no, r you okay

Max: is it to do wit oh ur dad?

Dolph: No it is not an emotional problem (is that the right phrasing?) 

Dolph: Everything is just so loud right now and it hurts 

Max: ? 

Dolph: I have sensory issues related to autism 

Dolph: I believe I am autistic

Max: oh ok

Max: let me Google how 2 help wit a sensory overload 

Dolph: it is not that serious 

Dolph: more like a sensory panic 

Nurf: Do you have any headphones or heavy stuff that might help? 

Nurf: my little cousin is autistic and she has a really heavy blanket 

Nurf: also max are u okay? 

Max: sorta, I'm just hiding in the bathroom until I srop hyperventilating 

Max: I just remembered that this is the girl's bathroom I'm in, oof there goes my dysphoria 

Nurf: :( 

Dolph: I do not have anything on me, I just have my hood up to try and block things out 

Dolph: I'm in a remote corner of the base, trying to hide. 

Dolph: Everyone is doing very loud and chaotic training things and I wish it would stop 

Nurf: :( :( 

Nurf: I wish I could help u guys 

Max: dont feel bad, I'm fine 

Max: kinda 

Max: nope not fine 

Ered: dude breathe 

Ered: slowly, in out 

Ered: Dolph find something to chew on. Try to block out noise as much as you can and just focus on one thing ok?

Dolph: Okay 

Nurf: oh yeah, Max time your breaths 

Ered: in for 4, out for 8 

Max: k 

Nurf: what she said 

Nurf: how do u know all this? 

Ered: my dads made me take a mental health course 

Ered: it was pretty cool actually 

Dolph: I think I am calming down 

Nurf: that's great 

Dolph: yes, I discovered some old earphones in my pocket so I am using those to focus on music. And I am chewing on them too. I did not think to do that 

Ered: that's good, just try not to have it too loud 

Dolph: okay Ered. Thank you for the advice 

Nurf: seriously 

Nurf: I'm the 'ok mum' and she's not? 

Ered: exactly, I'm too cool to be tied down by a bunch of kids 

Ered: I'm the cool auntie 

Dolph: Haha 

Max: ok I think I'm done breathing 

Max: it's less scary now 

Ered: u ok? 

Max: think so yeah 

Max: thnx 

Ered: no

Ered: np 

Ered: dang autocorrect 

Max: u doing ok Dolph? 

Dolph: yes I'm not panicking anymore. It is still very loud but I am focusing on it less 

Dolph: sorry if you two were busy 

Ered: never apologise for having friends 

Nurf: aww

Max: or being autistic. It's just part of life for some people 

Max: like how I was born shoved in the wrong fucking body 

Dolph: I do not think I am autistic, just have autistic symptoms 

Dolph: at least the one doctor I asked about it was certain that I am not

Ered: if you regularly have sensory problems it's worth looking into 

Dolph: Do you think? 

Dolph: The doctor said I am not because I don't have any interest in tech stuff and I don't understand maths. I am nothing like the autistic people you see on TV 

Ered: he sounds like a shitty doctor

Nurf: yeah, my little cousin isnt interested in that, and she's autistic 

Nurf: she collects bugs and can tell you every detail about Thomas the tank engine instead 

Max: she sounds fun 

Ered: yeah, you don't have to like stem to be autistic

Dolph: stem? 

Dolph: oh yes, STEM 

Dolph: Thank you I will think about this 

Nurf: no problem :) 

Nurf: Max, what were you upset about? Are you okay? 

Max: yeah

Max: just the usual nobody at school or at home likes me and I hate myself shtick 

Max: I'm fine now 

Ered: u dont sound fine dude 

Ered: anything we can do to help? 

Max: idk 

Max: can I get some pronoun love maybe? 

Nurf: certainly! 

Dolph: What is that? 

Nurf: he wants us to refer to him with his preferred pronouns because he is a boy and wants people to treat him like it 

Dolph: oh okay!

Dolph: this is Max, he's a boy and he is one of my friends 

Ered: yeah, people shouldn't diss Max. He's the coolest 

Max: heh heh thanks 

Max: basically I tried to go into the boys bathroom and a teacher fucking yelled at me and told me to go "back to where the girls belong". I'd already been misgendered by a new kid right away which means I'm not passing like I hoped and I just couldn't. 

Max: That's what happened. 

Ered: :( so sorry dude. For what it's worth I think you pass 

Dolph: yes, you look more masculine than I 

Max: XD you'll get there 

Max: thanks tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I self project onto the characters AGAIN, including Dolph. He's autistic in cannon, so I thought I'd do something for it here because it's a detail the fandom tends to overlook :)


End file.
